ஐ Perfecto ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: —Mira— hizo una pausa. Los ojos de Temari no lo intimidaban, incluso sintió que lo calmaban; le daban aquella seguridad que necesitaba. Solo tenía que sumergirse en ellos. Continuó— No me molestaría...Estar así contigo toda una vida.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

…

…

…

 **«** Eres la mejor cosa en la que nunca supe que necesitaba **».**

( I never knew I needed-Ne Yo)

…

…

…

""Sin la mujer, los hombres no pueden nacer. Sin la mujer, los hombres van a la ruina. Incluso las más difíciles de las mujeres muestran su lado dulce para el hombre que ama y respeta"."

(Shikaku Nara, Naruto)

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Perfecto**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

Ino soltó una carcajada casi escandalosa.  
—Para estas cosas sí que no puedes usar tu genialidad—. Le comentó entre risas, sin importarle la mirada enojada de su compañero de equipo.  
Shikamaru la miraba ofendido. Él había pensado que preguntar a una mujer era buena idea. Pero tenía que haber sido otra que Ino. Esta última era como una hermana para él, pero como toda hermana, también debía haber previsto que se burlaría de él.

—Sin embargo —ella comentó, ya calmada—, esto es muy tierno. Y me parece tan inverosímil viniendo de ti, Shikamaru.

Tomó un sorbo de su café. Y continuó, ante la atención de él

—Soy una mujer, cierto, pero no conozco a Temari como tú la conoces. — Hizo un movimiento de un círculo pequeño en la mesa.

—No me ayudas en nada—dijo Shikamaru.

Ella enmarcó su mirada. Molesta.

—A cualquier mujer le emociona una propuesta de matrimonio del chico que le gusta. Pero de cómo será esa propuesta...—tomó otro sorbo de su café—, eso ya viene de ti. Y es porque la conoces mejor que cualquiera.

Solo espera _el momento_ _adecuado_

Shikamaru suspiró cansado. Esto era muy _problemático_.

Ino sintió ternura por la pareja que formaba Shikamaru con Temari.

Shikamaru seguía siendo muy niño. ¿A esto también se refería Asuma con apoyar a sus dos compañeros?

—Oye —llamó su atención—. Puedes consultarlo con Naruto. ¿Después de todo él no es el que se casó hace poco?

Shikamaru tomó en cuenta a Naruto, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Aunque las opciones se le acaban. Consultarte al rubio no sería un problema.

 **...**

—Pues solo se lo das y ya, de veras. No es complicado —dijo el héroe del mundo Shinobi después de escuchar a Shikamaru.

Aquello no era ninguna ayuda. ¿Dárselo y ya? ¿Sin ningún plan de por medio?

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto pareció recordar algo y dijo:  
—Yo no sabía que se debía dar un anillo a Hinata, y ella tampoco pareció importarle. Nosotros nos casaríamos, de veras; solo que el anillo y lo demás…no teníamos idea. Hasta que la hermana menor de Hinata me recomendó lo del anillo. ¿Te conté sobre eso? Hinata se emocionó tanto…

Shikamaru dejó de escuchar...¡Estaba claro! Le estaba dando tantas vueltas... Olvidaba lo más importante...

 **...**

Temari llegaba aquel día, él como ya estaba acostumbrado, la esperó en la entrada de la aldea.

Aunque quisiera parecer lo más normal posible, se sentía algo nervioso. No parecía, pero lo que estaba haciendo no lo tenía cómodo. Era como lanzarse al campo de batalla sin pensar en una estrategia. Y eso era muerte segura.

Se saludaron, de lo normal. Y hablaron también de temas normales.  
Shikamaru tenía en mente algunas palabras de Naruto: " Tú sabrás cuándo es el momento, de veras".

¿Y si ese momento no llegaba?

Temari notó a Shikamaru pensativo, aquello le resultó algo extraño. Decidió por ello hacerle una invitación de relajarse en las aguas termales, diciendo también que ella necesitaba un descanso después de un largo viaje.

Luego de pasar un buen rato en las aguas termales, Temari se sintió aliviada. Shikamaru, sin embargo, estaba ansioso.  
El atardecer se acercaba y aún no se daba el momento que Naruto decía que era natural.  
Temari se quejaba de una misión que había tenido hace poco, y Shikamaru a penas las escuchaba.

 **.**

—Shikamaru —la voz de Temari hizo eco. Él se había perdido en sus cavilaciones mientras Temari hablaba. Esperó que ella se enojara, y estaba incluso preparado para recibir hasta que lo mandara a volar con su abanico, se lo merecía, incluso él lo pensaba. Pero en cambio, Temari soltó un suspiro como agotado, ante la sorpresa de Shikamaru.

—¿Algo te preocupa? —preguntó ella, con su mirada aguamarina fija en él. En sus ojos notaba la preocupación. Su voz incluso sonaba maternal.

Ella era realmente maravillosa. _Él lo pensó._  
Sin embargo, no podía decirle que estaba preocupado porque no sabía cómo decirle que sea su esposa.

—Nada. Perdóname, Temari. —le dijo, después de descartar decirle la verdad. Temari aún tenía preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? —le propuso—. Descansemos y, mañana, después de la reunión, que ambos tenemos, salimos a comer algo.

Ella se acercó a él y, algo sonrojada, presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Shikamaru le respondió a penas. Veía todo en cámara lenta. Incluso cuando ella dio media vuelta y se propuso irse.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo. Temari se quedó desconcertada.  
—No podría —le dijo él—, no podría dormir hoy. Él la miraba a los ojos, tomando los hombros de ella.  
— ¿Qué es...  
—Mira —hizo una pausa. Los ojos de Temari no lo intimidaban, incluso sintió que lo calmaban, le daban aquella seguridad que necesitaba. Solo tenía que sumergirse en ellos. Continuó—: No me molestaría...estar así contigo toda una vida.

Temari se sorprendió. Pero entendió todo. Ella no le respondió por un momento. Analizaba todo. Algo que le encantaba a él.  
A él no le desesperó que Temari se tomara su tiempo para responder. La respuesta estaba en los ojos de ella, que no dejaba ni un segundo de ver.  
—Ni a mí —dijo ella.  
Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa irónica.  
—Entonces —le dijo—… ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
Temari tenía ligeramente rubor en sus mejillas. Ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él.

Y asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru rascó su nuca y suspiró. No era la señora propuesta, pero era tan a su manera... La sentía bien. Nada problemática. Tal vez si hubiera sido así desde un principio...

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita. Temari sentía su corazón latir tan fuertemente, tan dulce. Sentía que los ojos le escocían...

 _Ella no lloraría._

—Espera —detuvo a Shikamaru, no porque no quería lo que pasaría a continuación; sino porque, realmente, ella creía que necesitaba una pausa. Las cosas sucedían muy rápido. Shikamaru, se sintió desconcertado. Aún con la cajita que tenía la sortija adentro, la miró expectante.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? —consultó ella, como excusa. En realidad no le importaba dónde fuera. Pero, ambos recorrieron con sus ojos dónde estaban. No era un lugar concurrido, pero había gente. Los orbes, incluso de los menos curiosos, se dirigirían a ellos de un momento a otro.  
Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa. Asintió y se retiraron de ahí.

 _Tenía un mejor lugar en mente._

 **...**

Temari adivinó donde Shikamaru la llevaba. La sangre la sentía en sus sienes.  
Quiso preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero no lo hizo. Ella sintió cómo un vacío se instalaba en su interior.  
Hicieron sus pasos más lentos hasta ponerse en frente de la lápida.

.

"Shikaku Nara"  
Héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja.

.

Estuvieron en silencio casi un minuto, hasta que Temari habló, con una mirada de ternura a la lápida.  
—Admiro a tu padre, Shikamaru, y te admiro a ti, porque eres digno de ser su hijo.

Él la escuchaba.

 _"Realmente ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando hablabas de mamá"_ , pensó en su mente ante los restos de su padre.  
Volteó para ver a Temari, que aún tenía puesto los ojos en la tumba de Shikaku Nara...

 _En silencio._

Ella estaba llorando.

Él no dijo nada, nunca había visto a Temari de aquel modo. Ella no era de soltar lágrimas, incluso bastante tiempo atrás le reprochó a él por hacerlo. Pero ahora ella...estaba llorando por _su_ padre.

—Temari —él la llamó con su voz después de dejarla llorar un momento. Temari se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Shikamaru se arrodilló ante ella.

—Tengo testigo a mi padre, así que acepta ser su hija también —hizo una pausa. Temari tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él abrió la cajita, descubriendo en ella una sortija bastante bonita—. No hagas esto más problemático y acepta ser mi esposa.

Él la miraba expectante. _Arrobado por ella._

¿Con quién más? No se imaginaba con nadie más.  
Ninguno se imaginaba con nadie más.

Shikamaru le colocó el anillo lentamente. Temari lo observó en su mano. Absorta en su significado

No era cualquier sortija.

 _Dios._

Shikamaru se volvió a su posición inicial y suspiró como si hubiera llegado de una misión larga. Le dedicó a su padre una sonrisa.

"Acabé con una problemática, padre".

 _Igual que tú con mamá._

Ella se acercó a él y tomó, tímidamente, la mano de él. Él acarició la de ella.

—Esto será muy problemático, Nara —comentó, sin soltar la mano de él.  
—Acepto este problema a cambio de los beneficios —le contestó.  
—Y yo —dijo ella.

Ambos se sentían plenos. Pero no tenían idea de lo problemático que era organizar una boda. Y no era cualquiera. Era una que estaba involucrada en la política. La que unía en sí dos aldeas.

Pero a cambio de todo ello, ellos estarían juntos por siempre.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo página de _Facebook,_ donde puplicaré noticias sobre actualizaciones y mucho más. Esta está con le nombre de **Srta. ophie Brief Nara fanfiction .**

Tengo muy poco en el fandom de Naruto, porque este fandom es nuevo para mí.

Ya hablaré en otra ocasión sobre algunas cosillas sobre proyectos que tengo para esta fabulosa serie.

Por ahora les adelanto algo...Se acerca una antología sobre ShikaTema, para los interesados.

Y especial dedicatoria a _**Danýela Silva Nara,**_ por apoyarme. Soy nueva y es una de mis primeras seguidoras en este fandom nuevo. :) Beso, linda. Espero que te guste.

Olvidaba algo. xD. Este shot es **continuación** de _**"Reacción".**_ _Si gustan, pueden leerlo, :3_


End file.
